Primeros Auxilios
by Enichepi
Summary: HLC. Último semestre de universidad, tres becas que mantener, un trabajo a medio tiempo y un ramo optativo del demonio ¿Quién me mando a meterme a la clase del profesor mas irritante?Juro que ese estúpido Prof Cullen no me ganara ¡Lo juro! Lemmon.EXB


_**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer yo solo pervierto mi ya sucia mente con un lemmon para HLC ^^ ¡Gracias chicas por hacer volar mi cítrica imaginación!

_**"Hateful Lemonade Contest"**__  
Título: "__**Primeros Auxilios**__"  
Penname: __**Enichepi**__  
Summary: _Último semestre de universidad, tres becas que mantener, un trabajo a medio tiempo y un ramo optativo del demonio ¿Quién me mando a meterme a la clase del profesor mas irritante? Juro que ese estúpido Prof Cullen no me ganara ¡Lo juro!_  
Pareja: __**Edward & Bella**__  
Número de palabras:__**5,305**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Primeros Auxilios_**

**POV Bella**

Estaba en mi último año de universidad y estaba sumamente nerviosa. Soy una excelente alumna en todos los ramos. Estudio, me sacrifico –social y humanamente - y por supuesto me dedico a mis estudios como estoy segura nadie más lo hace. ¡Como no! Si tengo que mantener las tres becas que me han entregado por excelencia académica, sin ellas me seria imposible estudiar.

No vengo de una familia adinerada ni mucho menos pobre, pero digamos que tenían sus prioridades y en ellas no entraba que su única hija estudiara Literatura en vez de Medicina o Derecho. Carreras más lucrativas según su visión.

Por esa razón había postulado a todas esas becas y me había esforzado de sobremanera para ganarlas y mantenerlas. Sin mencionar que tenía que trabajar a medio tiempo para mantenerme por que prácticamente me habían desheredado por mi imprudencia a desobedecerlos.

¡Menudos idiotas y sus mierdas clasistas!

Si no fueran mis padres, de seguro ya le habría dicho sus cuantas verdades, porque a pesar de todo era una chica tímida pero de firmes resoluciones.

Ahora, lo que me tenía pendiendo de un hilo al final de mi difícil camino recorrido era una estúpida clase optativa – obligatoria- que había tenido que cursar para completar mi "malla curricular". ¡¿A quien con un poco de cerebro se le había ocurrido tomar primeros auxilios cuando estudiaba Literatura?!

¡¡¡A mí!!! Solo a mí. De verdad que me odiaba hasta el grado de golpearme con la pared antes de entrar a la sala ¿Por qué? por que el profesor era un tipo espantoso. Arrogante, Altanero, Manipulador, Egoísta y frío como una piedra. No dejaba llegar ni un segundo tarde a pesar que humildemente le había explicado que horas antes trabajaba y que a veces me era imposible llegar a la hora ¡y solo me retrasaba 5 minutos! ¡5 míseros minutos que él usaba para engatusar a una alumna de turno, y sin embargo me los reprochaba en la cara!

De verdad lo odiaba, lo aborrecía y no podía estar más feliz por que el semestre se haya terminado para no tener que verle nunca más la cara a ese tipo de mierda.

Pero, lamentablemente Mi suerte nunca fue tan buena…

Revisando mis notas por internet verifique para mi martirio que tenía una evaluación "pendiente" en ese ramo. ¿Evaluación pendiente?¿Y tenia un 0 como nota? ¡Que se joda puto desgraciado! Yo no le debía nada de nada, había sacado regulares, por no decir malas – no excelentes, porque el tipo me encontraba siempre un error en todas las respuestas – por lo tanto no debía nada, pues aunque mis notas eran deplorable para alguien como yo, aún así salvaban.

Suerte para mi que mis otros ramos era fáciles y podía repuntar con uñas y garras un promedio decente.

Me tuve que armar de paciencia, coraje, tranquilidad y hacer una rutina entera de Reiki antes de enfrentarme a mi propio infierno personal. El único individuo dentro de los cinco años que llevaba estudiando en esta universidad que había puesto a prueba mi paciencia y mi autodominio. El único que había dudado de mis capacidades como alumna y el único que estaba haciendo que mis hermosas becas peligraran a un mes de recibirme.

¡Como le odio maldito Prof. Cullen!

Entre a su oficina en la facultad de medicina y la secretaria una señora de edad y muy simpática me dijo que el susodicho – no me hagan nombrarlo por favor – estaba en los laboratorios de simulación y que allí lo podría encontrar. ¡Bien! Tenía mas tiempo para armarme de valor y luchar por mis notas.

Antes de entrar un laboratorio -algo parecido a una sala de simulación de hospital con muñecos y todo-me detuve en uno de los baños para mirar mi reflejo en el espejo. Tenía que verme bien, presentable. No dejaría que se burlara nuevamente de mi cara de cansada, de mis inconfundibles lentes de marco grueso o mi cola de caballo perfectamente peinada.

Deje mi pelo suelto, desabroche dos botones de mi camisa azul marina y me quite los lentes, de todos modos solo eran de lectura – siempre los llevaba a clases como una manía porque comprenderán estudiar literatura implica leer y mucho-, también agradecí en mi fuero interno que mis jeans del día hayan sido inconscientemente unos oscuros y tipo pitillos. Sin contar mis Converse de la suerte.

Todo tendría que salir bien hoy, tendría que recuperar mis notas o hacerle retractarse de esa evaluación incompleta que yo le debía cuando ¡Yo no le debía nada!

Salí del baño, no sin antes mojarme un poco el rostro y procedí a golpear en la sala del laboratorio donde sabia que él estaba.

**POV Edward**

Estaba revisando los expedientes de las tesis de los alumnos de último año con un rico caramelo de menta en mi boca. ¿Cómo podía haber tanto imbécil estudiando medicina? Ya sé, las becas que se la dan a cualquier estúpido que venga a rogar por una oportunidad. Era un convencido de que esas oportunidades se las tendrían que dar a quien realmente se las merezcan y no a cualquier buen actor. Tampoco estaba de acuerdo con los hijitos de papi que solo por tener dinero podían hacer los que se les diera la gana – como estudiar una carrera que necesita vocación mas que musculitos o buenas curvas-.

El sistema educacional era una mierda.

Y lo peor de todo era que yo había terminado en este sistema en vez de seguir trabajando en New York en la mejor clínica del país, simplemente por "querer cambiar de aires" y por "hacer algo útil a la comunidad". No podía aborrecerme más que en este minuto. Aunque no puedo negar el regocijo de ver que lo que enseñas hace que por lo menos un alumno cambie y por ende – como profesionales de mañana – cambien el futuro de la salud y de las personas.

Era una linda meta, pero muy difícil de cumplir y además muy sacrificada.

¿Es que tenía vida aparte de revisar pruebas, corregir tesis, dar clases y hacer prácticos?

Con 28 años de edad no podía jactarme de tener gran vida social, solo la que mis hermanos me obligaban a tener. Prácticamente me arrastraban a clubes y bares a divertirme un poco con suerte conocía a una linda chica, y cuando lo hacía al final solo quería de mi una cosa: sexo.

No es que yo no lo buscara a veces, es más muchas de esas oportunidades había accedido preso de la necesidad de todo hombre pero eso aburría cuando te dabas cuenta que nada de eso era estable, seguro… una aventura, una vez y nada más.

Nada de sentimientos envueltos, de compromiso…nada. Yo estaba en otra etapa de mi vida, no quería ser solo diversión del momento por muy estúpido que parezca, quería algo más y estaba tan aburrido de buscarlo que había desistido de hacerlo hace unas semanas.

"_La mujer para ti aparecerá sola, sin buscarla o incluso sin darte cuenta que la tenías en tus narices todo el tiempo_" había dicho mi hermana pequeña Alice.

Busque otro caramelo, lo saque de su envoltorio y me lo eche a la boca.

Bueno veamos que tan astuto es el destino y ojo que estoy siendo tan sarcástico como puedo serlo, soy un científico después de todo.

Tome mi bolígrafo favorito y comencé a corregir las barbaridades de un trabajo de cirugía abdominal pionera en su especialidad ¿pionera? ¿De verdad? Bufe y comencé a rayar con el famoso lápiz rojo del terror Cullen.

Estaba tan concentrado que ni cuenta me di de que alguien había golpeado más de una vez, hasta que casi – y digo casi para no decir que estaba ya en el suelo – botan la puerta de los fuertes golpes con los que llamaban.

¿Es que uno no podría tener un poco de tranquilidad en el campus? Por algo me había venido al laboratorio a trabajar… quería algo llamado "privacidad".

Deje los papeles en la mesa y camine lentamente a abrir la puerta. Me tome mi tiempo en dar vuelta la perilla y verificar quien era el que osaba a molestarme mientras revisaba tesis.

Una alumna he de suponer, porque por unos segundos no lograba reconocerla con su pelo marrón desordenado e incluso sexy, su piel pálida contrastada con el azul y sus buenas piernas envueltas en esos jeans de moda.

Cuando mi mente reacciono del shock inicial y es que la chica era muy linda, bonita y sexy, me percate de lo obvio.

Me golpee mentalmente…era Swan. La chica engreída de mi clase de Primeros auxilios. La señorita: " _Soy muy lista que no necesito más que libros para aprender lo fácil de esto_". Ella estudiaba Literatura y no podía entender como rayos había acabado en esta clase ¿Por qué no se quedaba en su facultad escondida en sus libros y no me molestaba la existencia con sus preguntas estúpidas y sus respuestas demasiado largas como para revisarlas en unos minutos?

Casi me castro por siquiera pensar que estaba "buena".

¡Rayos! Parecía que escribía una novela en cada respuesta de fundamentación. Gracias a ella casi evitaba ponerlas en las pruebas. Si no fuera mi alumna no dudaría en hacerle saber lo desagradable que era con su actitud y para colmo…era beneficiaria de tres becas ¡tres! Estaba seguro que era una aprovechada, pues sus notas conmigo eran bastante malas como para creer que le fuera mejor en sus otras materias. Y ojo que estaba siendo parcial en sus evaluaciones, me exacerbaba que no se limitara a los espacios y contestara testamentos en ves de las respuestas cortas que le pedía.

¿Estudiaba literatura y no tenia compresión lectora?

¡Para mi mala suerte este ramo era más teoría que práctica! Aunque me divertía verla en los prácticos, cuando se equivocaba y se ponía rojísima, sus manos le temblaban y escondía su mirada de todos tras esos lentes, que por cierto ahora no llevaba.

Su mirada molesta y confundida me llevo de vuelta al planeta tierra.

"Srta. Swan. Lamento informarle que si no estoy disponible en mi despacho es porque no estoy en horario de atender alumnos" Le dije con el tono más neutral que poseía, el tono profesional lo llamaba yo.

"Pues Sr. Cullen, he venido para arreglar una situación urgente. No puedo esperar"

"¿A sí? Qué lástima…estoy en algo muy importante como para perder mi tiempo con usted. Además no ha pedido cita…" Aquí estaba ella sacándome de mis casillas tan rápido que ni cuenta me daba. Como me molestaba su actitud de: ¡Aquí, persona importante! "…Así que si me disculpa" Estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta lo más educadamente posible que la rabia me permitía.

¿Por qué esta chiquilla me ponía tan enojado?

"¡No!" entro de todos modos y se posiciono frente a mí con su ceño fruncido y una actitud desafiante que prometía…prometía.

Estábamos a finales de semestre, quizás era la ultima vez que la veía… genial. Le enseñaría a esa niñita de 24 años como era comportarse humilde y obedientemente.

**POV Bella**

" Estamos a un día que se termine el periodo de evaluación y usted no me puede poner un 0 en una evaluación que sí hice. ¡Exijo una explicación y por supuesto mi nota!"

Maldito señor _Soy tan perfecto como para molestarme_ ¿Cómo se atrevía a pretender cerrar la puerta en la cara? Estaba segura que con sus alumnas putillas no eran tan desagradables como lo era conmigo. Venia a exigir justicia y más que todo a poner en su lugar al estúpido profesor Cullen, aunque lo haría después de que me asegurara que me pusiera la única nota decente que me había sacado durante todo el semestre.

¡Porque yo respondía bien a todas las respuestas lo sabia! Extendido, pero bueno. Solo que el muy flojo no se dignaba a leer toda la respuesta antes de tacharla incorrecta.

"No entiendo su punto. Explíquese, pero por favor limítese a las respuestas cortas y no a las declaraciones de justicia" coloco su sonrisa de suficiencia, me costo respirar pero aun si lo logre "si es tan amable, ya que entro sin ser invitada…" Notaba como la sangre le hervía de la molestia.

"Revise mis notas por internet y tenia un 0 que indicaba como evaluación pendiente en la última prueba de este puto ramo"

"No insulte mi ramo Señorita, no saldrá bien parada"

"Solo digo lo que pienso, además esa nota me es valiosa…la necesito para mantener mis becas. ¡Exijo que la coloque y borre ese cero!"

"Las becas.." hizo un gesto pensativo que lo hacia lucir bastante atractivo. Si no fuera tan arrogante y engreído de seguro resultaría hasta sexy ¡Lo juro!, "porque no lo pensé antes ¿No le basta con lloriquear con la asistente social para conseguirla? O Quizás usted es más temeraria y ocupa ese lindo cuerpo para conseguirlo" dijo mirándome de arriba abajo con desprecio.

¿Acababa de decir lindo cuerpo? Y lo peor de todo ¿Acaba de insinuar que me prostituía para conseguir los beneficios económicos que tanto me había costado mantener?

¡Maldito hijo de puta! Le di una cachetada con todas mis fuerzas, estaba segura que le había dejado mi mano marcada en su mejilla y un dolor que no sería fácil de borrar en horas.

"No soy ninguna puta. ¡Usted no me conoce en lo absoluto! ¿Qué clase de ética como docente tiene si viene a insultarme así sin conocerme?"

"La misma que tienes al venir a golpear a un profesor con tal fuerza"

"¡Váyase a la mierda! No soy como las putas alumnas suyas con las que se acuesta" y con eso tome unas hojas que tenia en su escritorio detrás de mi y se las arroje con toda la furia que me consumía en esos instantes.

Su rostro ni se inmuto y me seguía mirando como si quisiera asesinarme con la mirada. Por un momento de debilidad me sentí inmersa en sus ojos verdes profundos, su mirada de rabia y desesperación, pero no deje que me intimidara y camine a paso rápido y seguro hacia la puerta. La abrí sin mirar atrás dispuesta a irme.

No permitiría que me siguiera insultando de esa manera ¿Quién se creía? Además, siempre podría ir a la rectoría a poner una denuncia por mis notas y exigirlas aunque eso retrasara mi salida de esta universidad un par de meses- cosa que no quería – pero que era necesaria.

No me tomaría la molestia de denunciar su actitud prepotente, ¡que se las arreglaran sus alumnos con su humor engreído que yo no volvería a pisar la facultad de medicina en mi vida!

Antes de dejar que mi cuerpo pudiera siquiera cruzar la puerta su mano, su gran y varonil mano me entro de nuevo al interior del laboratorio dejándome pegada, y no muy suavemente, a la puerta que minutos antes había abierto para escapar.

Estaba tan asombrada como asustada que me quede muda y sin pensamientos por unos minutos. Tiempo suficiente como para que él colocara su mascara de indiferencia y prepotencia tan suya cuando estaba de un humor de perros. Quizás no tan de perros como el mío ahora pero estaban en una intensidad similar.

"A la mierda nos podemos ir los dos. Soy, lo quieras o no, tú profesor y por lo tanto soy yo y nadie más que yo quien te pone las notas y las justifica ante rectoría. Además yo no me acuesto con alumnas como lo has insinuado…¿ No será que tu quieres eso? ¿eh?" Se acerco un poco más" ¿Donde quedo tu testarudez y estupidez ahora?"

"Déjeme ir. Ahora mismo" dije rendida incapaz de responder.

"Sino ¿que? No me importa que vayas a denunciarme ni mucho menos ¿Le creerán a un alumna de literatura ante la palabra de un profesor, magister y doctor en medicina?" hizo unos sonidos con su boca como si estuviera meditando en lo dicho. Él sabia que tenia razón y ¡rayos! Yo también lo sabia " Yo creo que no"

"Solo le estoy pidiendo mi nota… la que merezco. Nada más" Eso no estaba en mis planes, rogar definitivamente no lo estaba. Pero ya no veía situación posible para lograr que se alejara un poco de mi y dejara que su cálido aliento, olor a menta, me chocara en el rostro desconcentrándome. Además estaba más rojo y con la mirada mas ruda que he visto en un hombre en toda mi vida.

"¡Vaya! Ahora me estas rogando…eso es al..agg..gg"

Me asuste un poco cuando comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, me alivie cuando comenzó a retroceder alejándose de mi pero me aterrorice cuando coloco sus manos en su cuellos. Tomándoselo en la señal universal de "Me estoy ahogando"

Señal universal además de…necesito ayuda, me estoy muriendo, alguien que sepa primeros auxilios por favor sálveme la vida.

Alguien que supiera primeros auxilios... ¡Yo era ese alguien! Ahora le demostraría al profesor engreído y antipático que había aprendido en sus clases salvando su propia vida. Si después de sacarle lo que fuera que lo estaba atorando no me agradecía poniéndome mi nota… le juro que yo mismo lo ahorcaría.

Además si no hubiera aprendido nada… seria única y exclusiva responsabilidad de él.

Me acerque vacilante mientras el seguía luchando por respirar ¿No se supone que esto debería ser rápido? Lo hice girarse dándome la espalda, el me miro entre sorprendido y asustado. Bueno no lo culpo.

Extendí mis brazos alrededor de su torso, colocando mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Era alto lo que me imposibilitaba mi labor, pero no me rendiría. Al colocar mis manos en el espacio bajo el apéndice xifoide, entre las costillas y el abdomen, note lo bien formado y definido de sus músculos bajo su camisa de seda ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? Tras ese manto de frialdad un cuerpo caliente. Me retracte inmediatamente de lo que había pensado, puse mis manos en posición; una extendida y la otra en puño bajo esta y empuje lo máximo que mi fuerza me lo permitió.

Lo hice unas cuatro veces y las cuatro veces su espalada chocaba contra mi pecho ante la fuerza que ejercía, cuando creía que la que iba a morir iba a ser yo del cansancio. Algo de la boca del profesor salió disparado. Lo primero que hice fue seguir con la mirada el objeto ¿Todo por una caramelo de menta?

Aun así no me separe de él y deje que mi cabeza descansara en su hombro y mis brazos continuaran en su abdomen. Estaba exhausta, jamás pensé que hacer estas maniobras en la vida real y digo en una emergencia real, real fuera tan cansador. Casi cierro los ojos y emito un suspiro ahogado cuando el profesor Edward Cullen tomo mis manos entre las suyas y se giro para encararme ( sin soltarme)

"Gracias" Aun tenia su rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo y los ojos llorosos por la fuerza ejercida. Por un momento me sentí bien, útil y mareada por el tacto de sus manos sobre las mías y su mirada cálida, verde derretido…hermoso.

Pero no olvide mis notas.

"Ahora se habrá dado cuenta lo buena que soy en esto y que realmente merezco esa nota que se niega a ponerme"

" ¿En las notas en la única mierda que piensas?"

" No debería llamarlas mierda si es usted quien las pone"

" Ahh debo adivinar que eres un ratón de biblioteca. Tu vida gira en torno a una ¡buena calificación! ¿Es que no tienes novio, amigos…sexo?" Lamente ver que el calor de su mirada se volvía a congelar por la rabia.

Pero ni modo… la que se estaba comenzando a enojar de nuevo era yo ¿Me estaba preguntado sobre mi vida sexual?¿Me estaba llamando desadaptada social? Y lo más escandaloso ¿me estaba insinuando que yo no tenia vida sexual y por eso era así?

Era cierto, no lo puedo negar …pero él no tenia porque decirlo ¡ni mucho menos enterarse! Mi trabajo de medio tiempo, mis horas de sacrificado estudio mas mis clases no me dejaban mucho tiempo libre para "entregarme" a la diversión carnal. Pero ya estaba terminando mis años de universitaria y rogaba al dios del sexo- quien quiera que fuese – que en mi vida laboral tuviera más suerte.

Deje de pensar patéticamente y me dedique a asesinar con la mirada al profesor ese…

"¿ y que si fuera así? No tengo novios, ni aventuras sexuales como usted las tiene, No soy del tipo de chica que calienta camas" dije totalmente ofuscada como para detenerme mi odiosa declaración "Aunque eso a usted no le importa" sisee.

**POV Edward**

Ya no podía aguantar más. Su ceño fruncido y su cara de gato enojado era un detonante suficientemente potente como para NO aguantarlo más. Me salvo a pesar de que me odia y yo la odio a ella.

Pero sentir sus finas y delicadas manos sobre mi abdomen y sentir la fricción de sus pechos- suaves, blandos y perfectos- sobre mi espalda me produjo algo inexplicable.

¿Cómo estaba pensando de un momento a otro las formas de tocarla si estaba terriblemente enojado hace unos instante con ella?

¿Por qué luego la tome de las manos y no la soltaba a pesar de los insultos que nos entregábamos casi gratuitamente?

Aunque ya no podía negarlo: estaba excitado ¡Y con una alumna!

¿¡ En que clase de depravado me he convertido?! Juro que jamás me había pasado ¡Jamás!

Debo confesar sin embargo que algo me produjo cuando la vi ingresar al salón la primera vez. Con su moño todo arreglado y sus lentes gruesos que escondían sus hermosos ojos chocolate. Es mas esa sensación extraña fue creciendo a los largo del semestre y ansiaba que llegaran los viernes para verla o simplemente pelear con ella.

Recién ahora me daba cuenta que la anticipación de la clase se debía a eso y no al desagrado que ella tenia por mi clase.

Al final de cuentas ¿La odiaba?

Ahora viéndola tan enojada, de tan cerca, asegurándome que no tenia ni novio ni actividad sexual, no podía evitar imaginarme como resultaría trasformar todo ese odio en pasión.

¿Dónde había quedado mi enojo, mi rabia y mi frustración con esta sabelotodo, ratón de biblioteca sexy?

En el mismo lugar donde quedo la distancia que nos separaba: en nada.

**POV Bella**

Lo ultimo que escuche de su boca antes que esta chocara con la mi fue un "Cállate"

Sonó la cosa más terriblemente excitante de la vida. Fue como un; Cállate y bésame. Y les juro que lo estaba haciendo con todo el fulgor que tenía acumulado.

Nunca imagine que los labios de este engreído y patán profesor fueran tan demandantes, tan suaves, tan ricos, tan sexys. Me estaba haciendo suya solo con la boca y yo me estaba dejando hacer lo que fuese.

¿Le había dicho que no era como las putillas que tenia como alumnas? Pues no le estaba demostrando lo contrario. ¡Pero que podía hacer! El había comenzado todo y yo solo me estaba dejando llevar.

Su lengua pronto domino la mía, el sonido era exquisito y tentador. Quería más, pero no podía ser tan inconsecuente con lo que decía.

Trate de separarme de él colocando mis manos en su pecho definido y formado de hombre maduro. El solo tocarlo me produjo un escalofrió digno de ser retratado. Sentí que mis glúteos eran apresados por sus manos apretándolos y haciéndome gemir en el acto.

_Lo odias, lo odias. Es tu profesor, es tu profesor._ Trataba de recordar.

Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad lo aleje y el me miro confundido. Sus ojos ¡Sus ojos me incitaban a tirarme a sus brazos de nuevo y gritarle que me hiciera suya! Pero debía ser fuerte, como todos estos años de esfuerzo.

" No me confunda, ya le dije… que no soy como sus put.."

"Nunca creí que lo fueras"

Quede muda, literalmente muda y con la boca entreabierta. Si no creyera que fuera una puta ¿Qué hacia besándome así? ¿Es que no lo hacia con cada alumna que le parecía apetecible o fácil?

" Jamás me he acostado con una alumna" el también me soltó y se alejo unos centímetros de demandante distancia "Lo siento, no quise incomodarte" Se giro y me mostro su espalda.

Se notaba avergonzado y también era evidente que trataba de ocultar su excitación de mí. Me reí internamente ya que eso era imposible porque ya la había sentido en mi vientre y había deseado sentirla en otros lugares mas escondidos.

"Tendrás tu nota, no te preocupes y será la que te mereces me has demostrado que conoces y aplicas muy bien la maniobra de Heimlichhoy" Me decía sin darme la cara, al parecer esperaba que me fuera y lo dejara solo.

Pero yo no podía hacer eso.

Me di cuenta de un momento a otro por que no había botado el ramo cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, porque odiaba tanto a esas estúpidas que se quedaban tratando de engatusar al profesor antes y después de clases y por que me molestaba que él no viera lo que me esforzaba en su clase. Que no viera la clase de persona que era y que por supuesto no le llamara especialmente la atención más que como una odiosa estudiante de literatura perdida en una clase optativa de medicina.

Me acerque y pose mis dedos subiéndolos lentamente por su baja espalda hasta sus escapulas. ¿De donde había salido tanta valentía? No sé. Si tenía que ser la chica del día, lo sería porque este eran mis últimos días en la universidad y yo estaba enamorada de este idiota profesor. Secretamente enamorada.

"Creo que ya no me interesan las notas" Le dije haciendo el movimiento pero no mirándolo a la cara cuando sentí que se volteo. Espere que haya entendido la indirecta.

Tomo mi mano que lo acariciaba y pronto sentí como la humedecía con sus labios y su lengua. Me obligue a mirar y la imagen me dejo sin aliento.

Su sonrisa, la que antes había llamado petulante y engreída, era espectacular cuando la combinabas con esos ojos cálidos y hermosos. Continuo besando la palma de mi mano, mi antebrazo, mi hombro, mi clavícula, mi cuello, mi mandíbula hasta que lenta y tortuosamente llego a mis labios, los cuales poseyó sin resistencia.

Coloque mis manos en el cuello de su camisa y lo tire para profundizar el beso. Gemí al sentir que mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja y suspiraba ahí dejándome las rodillas como gelatina. Sentís sus manos en mis muslos subiéndome a sus caderas. Me dejo caer sobre una camilla de esas que hay en los consultorios y yo me obligue a observarlo mientras luchaba con mi camisa azul de bordados.

Lo detuve y lo ayude, dándole pequeños besos en la comisura de los labios cada vez que liberaba un botón mío e iba por uno suyo. Al parecer le gusto el juego por lo que cuando dejamos las camisas en el suelo y comenzamos con los pantalones el tomo el control. Mientras yo le besaba su pecho desnudo y él masajeaba con una mano uno de mis pezones erectos, desabrocho el botón de mi jeans y metió la mano comprobando lo lista que estaba.

Gimió y yo lo seguí al sentir sus caricias íntimas.

Era tan lentas que lo comencé a odiar por hacerme pasar por esta tortura.

" Te odio" Le dije mientras perdía la noción del tiempo en mi primer orgasmo solo producto de sus dedos bombeando en mi.

" Yo también, tanto que creo que te amo"

¿Había escuchado bien?

Hice que sacara sus manos de mi interior, como pude me libere de mis jeans pitillo y el entendió que también debía liberarse de sus pantalones. Lo acerque a mi rápidamente y lo tumbé sobre mí en la camilla. Comencé a acariciarlo en su excitado miembro pero no era necesario ya estaba en su máxima expresión. La anticipación me hizo retorcerme de placer y casi gritar cuando lo sentir rozar mi muslo interior. Nunca deje de besarlo y el de entregarme cariño y pasión en besos furtivos mientras se concentraba en penetrarme.

" Adentro ¡AHORA!" Ordene cuando no lo hacia con rapidez ¿Qué no veía que me moría por sentirlo dentro?

"Bella" dijo cuando estuvo dentro de mi. Mi nombre sonaba hermoso pronunciado por el cuando tenia esa voz retorcida por el placer. Se quedo quieto un tiempo dejándome que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara al tamaño de su masculinidad.

"Edward" lo llame, deseando que el me mirara mientras me embestía con suavidad aumentando el ritmo de a poco hasta hacerlo frenético, así que con toda la fuerza que me quedaba pude decir " Puedes ser irritante, pero aun así..Aun así yo.." No pude terminar porque el orgasmo me alcanzo de manera celestial.

Sus besos me dejaban además sin aliento, ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan bestial en las embestidas y tan tierno en los besos?

Mis paredes intimas de estrecharon alrededor de él y al cabo de unas embestidas más lo sentí venirse en mi interior. ¡Rayos! Era la cosa más increíble del mundo, casi sentí que otro orgasmo me venia justo después de sentir el viscoso y caliente liquido inundarme por dentro.

Nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas, el sudor de nuestros cuerpos unidos y el latir de nuestros corazones eran la melodía culminante de lo que habíamos hecho.

No estaba arrepentida. Había sido una experiencia inolvidable, irrepetible.

Porque sabia que yo era una alumna y el un profesor. ¡Que suerte que dentro e algunos días salía de la universidad y no lo volvería a ver nunca más! Me ahorraría el bochorno de saber que me acosté con él y el no estaba interesado en mi mas que de la forma sexual.

Aunque me había dicho: "_tanto que creo que te amo_". Ahh, pero yo sabia que se podían decir muchas cosas estando en una situación así…desde te amo hasta cásate conmigo ¡En serio!

Me separe de él y me baje de la camilla ¿Cómo iba a ir al doctor ahora con semejante recuerdo? Recogí mi ropa y me la coloque lo más rápido posible. Note que él hacia lo mismo en el incomodo silencio que habíamos instaurado. Cuando ya había terminado de abrochar los botones de mi camisa escuche su voz… no tan ronca como la había escuchado la ultima vez pero si igual de sensual.

¡Ah diablos! Estaba perdida.

"¿No me vas a decir nada?"

"¿Qué quiere que le diga?"

"Te confesé algo que ni yo creí sentir y tú te arreglas como si nada. Como si el mejor sexo que he tenido nunca hubiera sucedido"

"¿Se da cuenta lo que hemos hecho? Usted es mi profesor"

"¿Y QUE?... además ¿no era este tú último semestre?"

"Sí pero…"

"Ni pienses que después de esto dejare que te vayas así como así. Si es necesario no te pondré jamás esa nota para que tengas que repetir este ramo y así seguir viéndonos"

"No quiero ser su juguete sexual y mucho menos su puta personal, además ya le dije que no me interesa esa nota"

"¿Podrías dejar de ser tan cabezota y testaruda? ¡ARGH!"

Se acerco a mí a paso veloz, me tomo de la cintura y me beso lenta, tierna y profundamente dejándome sin reservas ni argumentos validos para refutarme que yo no deseaba esto, quizás tanto como me lo demostraba él a mí.

¿Podría yo darlo todo y creer en lo que este estúpido y engreído profesor me decía?

"Ahora lo confirmo: Te amo" continuo besándome.

"Sí, bueno…si lo dice así…creo que yo también" Me reí ante su expresión de confusión mezclado con ironía." Le amo"

"Es bueno saberlo, ahora deja la desfachatez de llamarme de usted y dime Edward. Soy tuyo"

"Cállate y bésame"

Dicho y hecho.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que el simple hecho de venir y reclamar una nota se hubiera convertido en el mejor y más memorable de nuestros recuerdos juntos?

* * *

¡Hola! Aqui estoy con un nuevo oneshoot pero esta vez esperando entrar al consurso HLC ¿Porque? Porque he leido muy buenos fics ahi asi que no se que me dio que me anime a participar. de verdad pasen por el profile de las creadoras del consurso estan de miedo..esos fic OMG. espero estar a la latura U.U

Bueno dejemonos de lloriquear por ahi XD¿Que les parecio? Estoy un poco temerosa pero espero sus opiniones para saber que tal ¿Esta bien?

Me hubiera gustado poner la maniobra RCP pero bueno para otro fic XD...

Gracias por leer!! Nos vemos en los otros fics ^^ las quiero muchito XD

saludos y abrazos de osos!!

_**ENICHEPI**_


End file.
